Nothing But Feelings
by Kunoichi no Suna
Summary: True feelings are shown when jealousy comes into play for a certain young Hyuuga. What will he do to prevent his feelings from leaking out without having to lose his cherry blossom? Nejisaku, Shikaino, Naruhina, Leetenten and more
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to my first ficcy! I hope it's good! I won't keep you for long just wanted to say remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters

Extra: Thanks to BaBy KaKaShI for the advice, I hope it's easier to read now. 

Chapter 1: Accusations 

Hyuuga Neji woke up to an aching pain throughout his body. Two medic nins had been attempting to load him onto a stretcher without waking him to no avail but at least they were able to put him on it and secure him before he had fully reached consciousness. He received a mouthful of water from one of the medics before he was hoisted into the air and carried off towards Konoha's gates.

" I can walk," Neji insisted and attempted to sit up on the stretcher. There was a stinging pain in his shoulders as he tried to use his arms. To his surprise, he found that he was strapped down tightly and securely to the stretcher.

_You can't be serious…_" Mind enlightening me with the reason as to why I am strapped down like a child?" he demanded sounding as peeved as one can be with a mouth and throat as dry as a desert. His throat stung with the effort and he realized that his voice had been diminished to a faint whisper. He gave up as he was intelligent enough as to know when there was a conspiracy against him and he could not fight back at the moment. _No doubt it's _her_ fault…_ He stared into the sky to see a splash of oranges and reds and realized that he had been unconscious for a few hours. Knowing he could do nothing at the moment, he closed his eyes and opted to take a nap for the remainder of the trip.

His mission had not initially been a dangerous assignment. His squad had been assigned to gather various mushrooms, herbs and the like for Tsunade in the Forest of Death. Unfortunately it had turned out that there had been an unnoticed rapid increase in the population of giant tigers in the area and sure enough, him and his squad were attacked. His squad had consisted 3 chuunins because once again, the mission was not supposed to have been a dangerous task to fulfill. Normally a giant tiger was no problem for Neji, but fate had been against him as it sent three giant tigers to attack them at once. In the end, him and his squad survived with no casualties but had a few scratches and bruised if not broken limbs. The important thing was that the mission had been completed and he had survived.

Neji woke up again to see a recent familiar picture: the hospital ceiling. This time he was able to sit up though there was a sharp pain in his right side. He looked to his side to find a pitcher of water and a glass sitting on the table. He poured himself a few glasses and before long, the pitcher was half-empty. Just as he set the glass down, the door opened and familiar figure stood before him. " Good morning sleepyhead," the pink-haired medic nin greeted him, " It's about time you woke up, it's one in the afternoon." She smiled at him as she walked passed his bed to open the blinds. He squinted his eyes as a sudden burst of light came through the window. " So, how are we feeling today? I hope the ride back wasn't too rough for your condition. "

He contemplated this for a moment before saying, " You did it."

She blinked. " Did what?" He frowned. " Don't play dumb with me, Haruno. You specifically instructed those medics to strap me down on the stretcher." It was a statement and Sakura did not try to deny it.

" I knew that you would try to walk so I saved you the trouble," she explained.

" I wasn't _trying_ to walk, I could have walked here no problem. It was my squad that needed the help, _not me._"

At this comment, Sakura put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. " You know as well as I do that it wouldn't have helped your condition if you had walked. Your legs were badly bruised and putting strain on them would further impair them."

" But that doesn't mean that I couldn't have walked. I didn't _need _to be carried back in a stretcher!" Neji was beginning to raise his voice now, " And what's even worse is you had me _strapped down like a child! _"

Sakura's hand's clenched at her sides, " Well, if I hadn't strapped you down you would've gotten up and walked, further damaging your legs and straining your already broken rib, making it harder for you to recover and further prolonging your recovery!"

" That's not my point! Do you know how humiliating it was to be carried into Konoha, on a stretcher _and _while being strapped down?" Both Sakura and Neji were on the verge of yelling at each other at this point.

Sakura retorted, " How would you know how humiliating it was? You were _asleep!_ " Then realization hit her. " Is that what this is about?" she asked fully yeling at this point, " Your _pride!_ You wake up in the hospital with a broken rib, badly bruised legs and arms and all you can think of is your _pride? _How about being grateful that your injuries weren't very serious?"

Neji was giving her his best I-am-royally-pissed glare before yelling back at her, " I always was plenty aware of my condition! I don't need _you _to tell me what to do and especially what I should be grateful for! This has _nothing _to do with my pride! But it has everything to do with the fact that you seem to think that I needed to be strapped down as if I didn't have enough sense in my head to know my limitations!"

Their yelling spree would have continued if it weren't for Tsunade's sudden entry into the room. Both Neji and Sakura turned to look at the Godaime. Tsunade was frowning yet it was obvious that she was perturbed by the situation. Here was Konoha's top medic and the Hyuuga prodigy bickering _very_ loudly like children in a hospital. " Well, " Tsunade started, " I hoped I'm not intruding on this little debate of yours but I just wanted to remind you that this is a hospital. I am sure that both of you are aware that there are patients here recuperating and who need their rest. If you want to kill each other I suggest you two do it elsewhere. _Is this clear?_" There was a quiet" Hai" from both ninja and Tsunade exited in a huff, leaving the two alone once again.

There was a tense quiet between the two before Sakura began to walk towards the door. Without turning around she added, " I apologize for subjecting you to being carried home in such a manner that displeased you, Hyuuga-san. Please accept my honest apology. " and exited the room, leaving a frustrated Neji.

The Hyuuga realized that the argument had left him tired and angry. _What _he was angry at was unknown to him. As Neji sighed, he felt the same sharp pain in his side. He lay back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling once more and soon, he was once again lost in his thoughts. _The least I could have done was say " hi" or " how are you" to her. We haven't seen each other for a while and the first thing I do is accuse her. But I was right...it is not her place to tell me what not to do. _He sighed once again and felt the familiar sting in his side. _Damn_… He clenched his teeth, _I should be able to get up by now. I have to get up. It is not healthy to stay in bed so long. _Neji struggled to sit up and then threw the covers off of him to see that he had been bandaged up from his torso to his feet including his arms. _Damn…my legs too?_ He hadn't expected his legs to be bandaged up. They had been bruised several times before but it was never necessary to put bandages on. _I must have injured them more than I thought. _Never the less, he swung his legs over the side on the bed and started to ease himself off the bed onto the floor. His legs felt sore and they hurt a little but it was bearable. He carefully took his first step to feel his legs straining and his right side burning. Ingoring the pain, he inched slowly and carefully towards the door.

A minute later, he finally was in arms reach of the door. He was panting and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. The pain was almost unbearable now but he was so close. He reached out to grasp the doorknob.

What happened next was a blur to him. Just as his fingertips touched the handle, the door suddenly swung open, smacking him squarely in the forehead and knocking him out cold. He fell onto the floor with a thud.

TBC 

AN: So, how did you like it?  Poor Neji is subject to so much pain…oh well, it's his pain for our pleasure. Hehe I'm so evil.

I can't guarantee the next update day but I'm aiming for the weekends. **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I want to hear your comments and opinions on my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Omg, I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I've been so busy doing a stupid ecosystem project I didn't have time to write the chapters.

So anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, though it is a failry short one and please review!

* * *

Chapter Two: My Responsibilities

What happened next was a blur to him. Just as his fingertips touched the handle, the door suddenly swung open, smacking him squarely in the forehead and knocking him out cold. He fell onto the floor with a thud.

Tsunade pulled back the door to find an unconscious Neji. " What the…" she said. It was obvious that she wouldn't be getting any answers from him in his current state so she opted to just move him back to his bed. After that was done, she left the room wondering what he had been doing up in the first place. _Well, no use asking him how he feels when he's unconscious._

For the next few days, Sakura was always " too busy" to check up on Neji, so she sent one of the other medic nins. As soon as Tsunade figured this out, she went to look for her pupil.

Sakura was sitting up on the roof when Tsunade found her. The young girl seemed to be at ease just sitting with her legs dangling over the edge and watching the clouds float by. " Sakura," the Godaime called, placing her hands on her hips, " What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be tending to your patients?" At the sound of her name, pink-haired girl turned around and smiled " Oh, Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry," she got up and dusted herself off, " I guess I lost track of time watching the clouds. I'll get on it right away. " _I think Shikamaru's rubbing off on me._ Sakura headed towards that stairs.

" You know, " Tsunade started, ' I've been thinking of taking a vacation in Suna. Would you be interested in coming along?" At the sound of the word _vacation_ Sakura's eyes lit up, " Really? Wow, I haven't taken a vacation in a while. Of course I'd love to come! "

Tsunade smiled to herself and quickly added, " If you want to come you should know that there's a meeting later today about it." The cherry blossom nodded and smiled. She excused herself and headed down the stairs with a little more skip in her step, eager to get home to start packing.

A few hours later, just as the sun had set, Sakura came upon the room of her last patient of the day. It had been three days since she last saw him. She had been making up excuses to avoid having to see him. In fact, the only reason why she was here today was because Tsunade had warned her that she was letting personal problems get in the way of her duties. Sakura had grown into a young woman of discipline and after almost seven years of studying with and learning from the Godaime, she felt a little ashamed of herself for forgetting one of the most important lessons that she had been taught._ It is imperative that you realize what purpose medic nins are. A medic nin's role is to aid and heal those in need. It does not matter if he or she is your worst enemy; personal feelings and problems should not get in the way. This is our duty and this is a lesson that you must remember and hold in your heart. _She sighed. _Here goes nothing. _ Sakura took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

At first she was surprised. And then came the anger for the betrayal by her mentor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Neji was slowing removing the bandages from his arms. At the sound of the door, he looked up to see Sakura staring at him.

He smirked, " Hello, I see we've never heard of knocking." Not waiting for her answer he finished unwrapping his arms and reached for a new roll of bandages. He had changed out of his hospital gown and was wearing a black t-shirt with khaki shorts that reached his knees. By the looks of it, it was obvious that _someone_ had been helping Neji recuperate. _There is no way that a person can heal their broken bones so quickly without help, _she thought. After a few seconds, Sakura realized that she'd been staring at him. She blushed and looked away.

For a moment there was silence in the room, besides the rustling of Neji's clothes and the clinking of his weapons as he place then in his pack. Desperate to end the silence, Sakura resorted to small talk.

" So, " she started, " um…are you going on another mission soon?"

He smirked and stopped what he was doing to look at her, " Is that the best you can come up with?"

Sakura was taken back by his response. Her look of surprise was soon replaced by a scowl. " Well at least I made an attempt to start a conversation!" she retorted.

Neji refocused back onto his current task and answered, " There's nothing to talk about."

" Nothing to talk about? I haven't seen you for like _months _and you tell me there is nothing to talk about?" It was obvious Sakura was becoming frustrated. _This guy is impossible!_

Neji zipped up his bag and turned towards her, " Look, I don't really have time right now, I gotta sign up for an ANBU mission for tomorrow." He walked past her and just before he left, he faced her again, " We'll talk another time okay? I've got responsibilities to take care off."

As he walked down the corridor, Sakura was tempted to yell at his retreating figure but there was so much to say she couldn't organize her thoughts. _Responsibilities? What about your responsibilities to your friends! A mission already? You almost _killed_ yourself four days ago!_ _ ARRGHHHH YOU STUPID JERK! _Instead, she opted to take her frustration out on a defenseless tree or rock later. She sighed and sat down on his hospital bed. _At least my shift is over. Now I can go home._ She then remembered the meeting and after quickly gathering up her things, she was headed out the door.

* * *

AN: That was a fairly short chapter as I've run out of ideas for what Sakura should say with screaming, " OMG I LOVE YOU OKAY!" I promise to update the next chapters in a few days so please don't get mad.

Thanks for reading and please R&R!

Kunoichi no Suna


End file.
